TOY
by jimaeun
Summary: [slow update] "apa jadinya jika seorang Oh Sehun justru mendapatkan sebuah boneka rusa ketika ia sedang patah hati? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata boneka itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang pria cantik yang ternyata dikutuk? Apakah keduanya bisa saling membantu dalam waktu 100 hari?" (bad summary. it's hunhan story! yaoi)
1. PROLOG

**TOY**  
Author: Jimaeun  
Main pair: hunhan  
Other cast:  
\- EXO's members  
\- Bae Joohyun  
etc  
length: chaptered  
Rating: T+

 _"apa jadinya jika seorang Oh Sehun justru mendapatkan sebuah boneka rusa ketika ia sedang patah hati? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata boneka itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang pria cantik yang ternyata dikutuk? Apakah keduanya bisa saling membantu dalam waktu 100 hari?"_  
 _it's hunhan story!_  
 _(( don't like? don't read this fanfiction ))_

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _"Aku bisa membantumu melupakannya dalam waktu 100 hari. Tetapi dengan satu syarat, kau juga harus membantuku"_

 _"Asal kau tahu, kau sangat menggangguku. Mengapa kau tidak enyah saja?"_

 _"Kau terlalu keras padanya! dia tidak tahu apa-apa, bodoh!_

 _"Aku ingin pulang ke rumahmu, aku takut di sini"_

 _"Mengapa dia selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku? apa aku sudah gila?"_

 _"Ini terlalu sakit, aku tidak bisa menahannya"_

 _"Maukah kau melupakannya dan pergi bersamaku? aku tahu kau sakit saat bersamanya"_

 _"Jangan... Jangan tinggalkan aku... aku mohon kepadamu..."_

 _"Kau jahat! aku membencimu! lebih baik aku mati saja!"_

 _"Apakah kau akan merindukanku jika aku menghilang dan tak muncul lagi di hadapanmu?"_

* * *

 _ **cerita baru yay!**_

 _ **gatau ini kabar baik apa nggak tapi aku bahagia bisa nulis lagi disini:)**_

 _ **jadi gimana? adakah yang mau ngikutin cerita ini dan penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? aku harap sih ada /plak**_

 _ **kutunggu review, fav , and follow dari kalian.**_

 _ **kalau ada kritik maupun saran, langsung aja PM jimaeun yaa!**_

 _ **oke gaperlu panjang lebar**_

 _ **END/NEXT?**_

 _ **kiss and hugs, jimaeun.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - They first meet

**TOY**  
Author: Jimaeun  
Main pair: hunhan  
Other cast:  
\- EXO's members  
\- Bae Joohyun  
etc  
length: chaptered  
Rating: T+

 _"apa jadinya jika seorang Oh Sehun justru mendapatkan sebuah boneka rusa ketika ia sedang patah hati? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata boneka itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang pria cantik yang ternyata dikutuk? Apakah keduanya bisa saling membantu dalam waktu 100 hari?"_  
 _it's hunhan story!_  
 _(( don't like? don't read this fanfiction ))_

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Chapter 1 – First meet

Hari itu hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang mengenakan payung juga mantel agar terhindar dari dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk kulit mereka.

Pria berbahu bidang itu sedikit berlari di tengah hujan dengan satu bucket bunga yang ia genggam di tangannya. Beberapa bahu pejalan kaki yang juga berlalu lalang sempat ia tabrak beberapa kali, namun ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah dirinya bisa sampai di tempat yang ia tuju tepat pada waktunya.

Setelah terus berlari untuk beberapa menit, ia tiba di depan sebuah kedai sederhana yang terlihat tidak begitu ramai juga tidak begitu sepi. Ia sedikit membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan juga basah dan sedikit mengusap wajahnya yang lebih terlihat seperti orang yang baru selesai mandi karena basah kuyup.

Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki kedai itu, mencari sosok yang membuatnya rela berjalan jauh seperti ini karena motornya yang mogok di tengah jalan. Pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Ia kemudian tersenyum mengagumi cantiknya juga sempurnanya lekuk wajah wanita yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Nama wanita itu Bae Joohyun. Sehun bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali saat dirinya baru saja pindah ke sekolah barunya. Sebelumnya, Sehun dan keluarganya menetap di Amerika selama tiga tahun dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di negeri asalnya.

Sehun yang saat itu berumur lebih muda satu tahun daripada Joohyun atau yang lebih akrab disapa Irene pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seniornya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Irene termasuk siswi popular juga cukup berprestasi sehingga banyak yang kagum padanya.

Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia bukan orang yang nekat mendekati seniornya itu dan dapat membuat Irene menjadi kekasihnya hanya dalam jangka waktu dua minggu saja. Bermodal wajah yang tampan juga popularitasnya yang lumayan melambung dengan status 'murid baru', Irene berhasil menjadi kekasihnya dan membuat gempar sekolahnya hari itu.

Sehun masih terus tersenyum dan perlahan mendekati kekasihnya itu. Namun seketika senyumnya menghilang dan berganti menjadi kerutan samar di dahinya karena ada sosok yang baru saja datang menghampiri kekasihnya lalu mencium pipi kekasihnya itu mesra yang membuat dirinya mendadak geram.

Sehun mengenalnya. Dia adalah Park Bogum, salah satu teman sekelas Irene yang sering ia dengar ceritanya dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri. Lantas mengapa mereka yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih saat ini? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun lah yang mencium Irene seperti tadi?

Kedua insan yang sejak tadi terus berbincang itu kemudian diam ketika mendapati Sehun sudah tiba di hadapan mereka dengan kondisi basah kuyup dengan bucket bunga yang masih setia berada di tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya langsung ketika melihat raut wajah Irene yang nampak santai dan tak terkejut sementara Bogum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau sudah sampai" Irene tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, "duduklah terlebih dahulu, hunnie. Kita harus…"

"Aku tanya apa yang terjadi! Bukan ingin kau persilahkan duduk!" Potong Sehun dengan nada suara meninggi. Ia tidak peduli apa yang aka terjadi setelahnya. Yang jelas ia sangat marah melihat apa yang kekasihnya lakukan di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau keras kepala," Irene bergumam lalu berdiri dan setelahnya ia juga meminta Bogum untuk berdiri lalu meraih tangan laki-laki itu "Baiklah, kalau memang kau tidak ingin kita bicarakan baik-baik aku akan pakai caraku sendiri.

Sehun masih diam sementara Irene menghembuskan nafasnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan. "Nama dia Park Bogum , teman sekelasku sejak kami berada di kelas dua. Dan dia adalah kekasihku"

Melihat Sehun akan membuka mulutnya, Irene buru-buru menambahkan, "Kita putus, kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik daripada diriku"

Sehun mengepalkan erat tangannya karena kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Bagaimana bisa Irene mengatakan semua itu dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya? Tinju nya sudah hampir melayang ke wajah Bogum yang nampak tak bersalah namun ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Kalau ia menghajar laki-laki itu sekarang, bisa-bisa ia yang kena masalah.

"sial" satu kata pendek itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun dan setelahnya ia membanting bucket bunga tadi ke atas meja. "hah… aku rasa kau benar, sunbae. Aku masih bisa menemukan orang lain yang mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati dan yang pasti jauh lebih baik daripada perempuan tak tahu diri sepertimu"

"Aku rasa cukup untuk malam ini. Kalau begitu aku permisi, sunbaenim" Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat lalu setelahnya ia berjalan meninggalkan kedai tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Irene yang nampak terkejut juga malu karena ini pertama kalinya ia di cap sebagai 'perempuan tak tahu diri' oleh lelaki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Biasanya ketika putus seperti ini, para mantan kekasihnya akan memintanya untuk memikirkan kembali kata-katanya dan tidak mau hubungan dengannya berakhir. Namun Sehun justru malah langsung pergi dan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

Sehun sendiri segera memanggil taksi karena motornya mogok dan akan di bawa ke bengkel esok hari. Lalu ia kembali ke rumah dengan rasa geram yang masih menyelimuti dirinya.

* * *

"serius? Ia membuangmu begitu saja?" Tanya sosok berkulit gelap yang kini sedang duduk di samping Sehun terkejut.

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu nampak acuh dengan handphone yang kini berada di genggamannya. Tadi pagi saat ia sampai sekolah, berita tentang Irene yang sudah mempunyai pacar baru menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tentu saja semua orang heran karena yang mereka tahu adalah Oh Sehun dan Irene masih menjadi pasangan kekasih yang romantis sehari sebelumnya dan kini Irene malah bergelayut mesra dengan laki-laki lain. Tentunya kabar ini juga membuat Jongin, sahabat Sehun sejak sekolah dasar yang sempat terpisah dengannya terkejut dan langsung menanyakan mengenai berita itu pada Sehun pagi ini.

Jongin nampaknya tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah memasang raut wajah 'jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku lagi' sehingga ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Bukankah kau bilang kemarin kalian akan makan malam romantis? Mengapa malah berakhir seperti ini?"

"Jongin…" sosok lain yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka kini angkat bicara karena jengkel melihat Jongin yang nampaknya tidak bisa membaca situasi. "Bisakah kau menemaniku ke ruang guru sebentar? Ada yang harus ku serahkan"

"Apa? Tidak bisakah kau—yak! Mengapa kau menarik ku pergi! Aku belum selesai berbicara dengannya!" Jongin menggerutu karena saat ini tangannya sedang di tarik oleh Kyungsoo-sosok lain yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya. Jongin masih terus meruntuk sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti di depan toilet dan melepaskan tangan Jongin yang sejak tadi ia seret.

"Apa-apaan kau…"

"Demi Tuhan, Jongin! Kau ini bodoh atau terlampau pintar!" Omel Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin balik menantang Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat seperti bom yang akan meledak.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau temanmu Sehun—" menyadari mereka berada di luar kelas, Kyungsoo merendahkan suaranya yang sejak tadi menggelegar karena takut berita tak enak menyebar kalau ia asal bicara dalam kondisi seperti ini, "Sehun sedang bukan dalam kondisi yang baik, Jongin. Kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Iya aku tahu" Balas Jongin santai

"Kalau kau tahu mengapa masih bertanya seperti itu, bodoh!" gerutu Kyungsoo sebal seraya menjitak dahi Jongin agak keras, membuat pria berkulit tan itu mengaduh kesakitan karenanya.

"Lihat saja kalau kau masih bertanya hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi! Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu!" Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Jongin terus memandangi punggung Kyungsoo hingga menghilang di ujung lorong. Senyum tipis kemudian menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo menarik tangannya tadi.

"Andaikan kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Kyung"

* * *

Sehun terdiam melihat pemandangan yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya

Kini sedang jam istirahat dan laki-laki jangkung itu memilih untuk pergi ke taman sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disana untuk menghindari sang 'mantan kekasih' yang hingga saat ini masih membuatnya suasana hatinya buruk saja.

Namun nampaknya, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Justru sekarang, di hadapannya. Ia melihat Irene juga Bogum sedang duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman sambil sesekali bercanda. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan dengan perempuan itu ketika mereka masih bersama.

Sehun merasa jengkel bukan karena melihat kedua sejoli itu. Melainkan karena tatapan murid lain yang memandangnya iba karena menurut berita yang beredar, ia lah yang dibuang oleh Irene. Sehun kemudian memutar badannya untuk berjalan menjauh dari pemandangan tak enak di lihat itu dan memilih untuk berjalan ke tempat sepi seperti perpustakaan. Ia terlalu malas untuk ke tempat yang lebih ramai karena pada akhirnya semua orang akan memandangnya dengan iba.

 _"Bukankah dia Oh Sehun?"_

 _"Oh ya, bukankah dia orang yang baru saja di buang oleh Irene sunbae?"_

 _"Ah orang itu? Aku rasa Irene sunbae sangat bodoh"_

 _"Dia nyaris sempurna. Namun mengapa Irene memutuskannya?"_

 _"Dia tampan namun sepertinya sedang sakit hati"_

Sehun berusaha menulikan pendengarannya karena riuhnya para kaum hawa yang membicarakan dirinya yang baru saja 'dibuang' oleh sang primadona sekolah. Sepertinya beberapa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk seorang Oh Sehun

* * *

"Aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu besok, albino!" Teriak Jongin agak keras kepada Sehun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Sehun tidak merespon teriakan Jongin karena dirinya yang masih jengkel dengan perilaku Jongin hari itu dan dirinya memilih untuk segera berjalan menuju halte karena hari yang sudah mulai gelap.

Sehun menggerutu kesal karena dirinya harus berjalan ke halte bus yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia kunjungi. Mengapa demikian? Karena Sehun selalu membawa kendaraan sendiri sehingga naik bus merupakan salah satu hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Sehun masih terus menunggu bus sampai akhirnya ia merasakan bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Awalnya ia ingin mengacuhkannya, namun akhirnya lelaki tinggi itu mengalah dan memutar tubuhnya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya dengan beberapa kardus yang berada di dekat kakinya.

"Permisi anak muda, aku tahu ini mengganggumu," wanita paruh baya itu membuka suara sementara Sehun hanya diam menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya "Bisakah kau membantuku membawa kardus-kardus ini ke rumah? Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" pintanya dengan suara sedikit memelas.

Sehun hendak menolak permintaan wanita yang tidak ia kenal itu karena dirinya yang sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin segera pulang ke apartermennya sekarang. Namun melihat tatapan orang lain yang menunggu di halte tertuju padanya, ia kemudian meraih beberapa kardus tersebut membuat sang wanita paruh baya tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sehun mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal itu hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di ujung sebuah gang sepi.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Apakah daerah ini benar-benar tidak berpenghuni atau memang semua penghuninya sedang pergi? Lamunan Sehun seketika buyar ketika ia merasakan bahunya kembali di tepuk dan ia melihat wanita paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku, anak muda" Ucapnya tulus.

"Sama-sama, Bi. Kalau begitu bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sehun dan wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan. Namun baru saja ia ingin melangkah, tangannya kembali di tarik dan kini sebuah paper bag telah berada di genggamannya.

"Apa ini. Bi?" Tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Hadiah" Jawab wanita itu lalu melanjutkan, "Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"Kau tidak perlu repot—"

"Anggap saja itu sedikit kenang-kenangan dariku"ia kembali tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, seolah laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu adalah anaknya.

"Percayalah, hadiah dariku ini akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan" Tambahnya dan setelahnya ia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk dengan kardus-kardus yang baru saja Sehun antar.

Sehun hendak menolak dan mengembalikan hadiah yang diberikan oleh wanita itu, namun kemudian ia memilih untuk bungkam dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu mengingat hari sudah gelap dan perutnya sudah berteriak meminta asupan makanan.

* * *

Bau ramyeon yang baru saja selesai di masak menyebar luas di ruang makan apartemen elit itu. Sehun berjalan dengan segelas air di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sesekali mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya baru selesai mandi.

Karena jam pulangnya yang meleset dari rencana, akhirnya Sehun memilih memasak ramyeon sendiri di apartemennya daripada harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam jika ia memesan makanan untuk di antar ke apartemennya. Sehun menatap ramen di hadapannya dengan tatapan lapar lalu ia meraih sumpitnya dengan terburu dan mulai melahap ramennya seorang diri.

Kondisi apartemennya sangat sepi saat itu karena dirinya memilih tinggal seorang diri sejak kembali dari Amerika . Hanya suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk lah yang membuat suara.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, semangkuk ramyeon itu sudah tidak bersisa. Sehun membersihkan sekitar mulutnya lalu berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan bekas makannya. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang santai dan saat itu ia melihat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Paper bag yang di berikan oleh orang yang di bantunya sore tadi masih tertutup rapih karena lelaki tampan itu tidak berniat membukanya. Namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk meraih paper bag itu dan mencari tahu apa isinya.

Dahinya mengerut samar ketika paper bag itu telah terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah boneka rusa mungil yang menurut Sehun sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ia mengangkat boneka itu ke udara, lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama apakah ada sesuatu yang special dari boneka itu. Laki-laki itu terus mengamatinya sampai akhirnya ia mendengar ponselnya yang berada di dalam kamar berdering dan ia segera berjalan menghampirinya dengan boneka yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Halo…" Ujarnya datar ketika ponselnya telah tersambung dengan seseorang.

"Aku sedang berada di apartemen sekarang" Katanya lagi sambil memandangi boneka rusa yang masih ia pegang. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bebas besok"

Mendengar suara di ujung sana tidak kunjung berhenti mengoceh, ia menghembuskan nafas kasar sekali lalu berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan usahakan"

Setelahnya, sambungan telepon itu terputus lalu Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah sebelumnya meletakkan ponselnya di nakas. Ia melupakan sejenak boneka rusa yang sejak tadi ia pandangi dan memilih menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya hingga akhirnya pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Dan tangan orang itu terulur seolah menawarkan sebuah bantuan.

* * *

Sehun bangun ke esokan paginya dengan kepala yang sangat sakit seperti terbentur sesuatu yang agak keras di malam harinya. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lemari bajunya yang terbuka lebar juga beberapa bajunya yang nampak berantakan seperti ada yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sehun sontak merasa was-was dan keterkejutannya di tambah dengan suara berisik dari arah ruang santainya. Apa rumahnya di rampok? Apa barangnya diambil hingga tak bersisa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di benaknya sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa sendiri apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati asal suara gaduh itu. Sejuta pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya hingga dirinya pusing akhirnya terjawab ketika melihat seseorang kini sedang duduk di sofa santainya membelakanginya. Jadi benar rumahnya di rampok?

Sehun terus berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok ber surai coklat yang nampak santai tersebut. Tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan berhasil menangkap perampok itu namun ia kemudian terkejut ketika melihat sosok itu menolehke arahnya. Sosok itu juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun.

"AAHHH!"

"KYAA!"

Keduanya berteriak bersamaan membuat apartemen itu menjadi ramai seketika karena teriakan keduanya yang menggelegar. Sosok itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Sehun yang masih memandanginya tak berkedip.

"siapa kau!" Tanya Sehun dengan nada agak tinggi antara marah juga terkejut melihat orang asing berada di apartemennya dan juga mengenakkan kaos juga celana rumahnya walau tubuh orang itu sedikit lebih kecil darinya.

Sosok itu sempat terdiam sebentar, namun kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti dan kini mulai berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kini perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Kau tidak akan percaya siapa aku" Katanya misterius masih dengan senyum penuh arti yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Katakan siapa kau yang sebenarnya!" Katanya sekali lagi.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarkan?" Tanya sosok itu sekali lagi meyakinkan dan di jawab dengan anggukan cepat oleh Sehun. Jujur saja Sehun merasa sangat jengkel karena mendapatkan kejadian seperti ini pada pagi hari, ketika dirinya baru saja bangun dari tidur pulasnya.

Sosok pria cantik itu kemudian berjalan melewati sofa dan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi marah juga kesal. Sosok itu kemudian berhenti di depan Sehun dan menatap pria berkulit pucat itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku hadiahmu" Katanya ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Sungguh, rasanya memberinya teka-teki dalam suasana hati seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Tolong jangan terlalu terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya" Ujar sosok itu lagi memberi tahu.

"Baiklah! Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dirimu!"

Luhan –sosok itu kemudian menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di atas meja. Sehun mengikuti arah tangan itu menunjuk dan menyerengit karena melihat Luhan menunjuk sebuah paper bag yang di berikan oleh wanita paruh baya yang kemarin baru saja ia bantu.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku?" Luhan bertanya dan Sehun hanya geleng-geleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku boneka itu," Kata Luhan membuat Sehun dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda'. Namun nampaknya Luhan tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan, "Aku boneka rusa yang kau dapat dari wanita yang kau tolong kemarin. Namun percayalah, ini nyata! Aku benar-benar boneka rusa itu"

Sehun masih bergeming di tempatnya lalu ia tertawa meledek karena menganggap yang Luhan katakan itu hanyalah sebuah jebakan sementara nantinya Luhan akan mengambil barang-barang yang berada di apartemennya ketika ia tak sadar.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya agak keras lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, "Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu?"

"Namaku Luhan, dan aku punya sesuatu yang membutuhkan bantuanmu"

* * *

 _ **Cus aja deh, mau aku lanjut atau end aja nih? Ehehehe. Jangan lupa di review, follow and fav ya!**_

 _ **Yang mau kasih saran monggo aja... (ini gak saya edit lagi jadi maaf kalau agak aneh)**_

 _ **Update masi gatau kapan karena ini saya juga lagi mudik ehehe. Tapi tolong ditunggu yaaa.**_

 _ **By the way**_

 _ **Happy ied Mubarak bagi yang merayakan! Jimaeun minta maaf ya kalau banyak salah sama kalian ehe**_

 _ **Kiss and hugs, jimaeun**_


End file.
